Stumbling Across Fortune
by InsaneAkatsukiFangirl001
Summary: All I wanted was to go swimming with Mariah  and then ditch town , but the unexpected  as always  happened. We somehow ended up in the freakin' Naruto world! I, of course, go off in search of the Akatsuki. Pairings Not Yet Decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Stumbling Across Fortune**

Chapter One

_Emma's POV (me!)_

"Mariah," I hissed, staring at my blonde best friend. "That's probably your best idea, _ever!_"

"I have my moments," said Mariah, shrugging and rolling her ice blue eyes.

"Well, c'mon! Let's get outta here!" I announced lightly.

"Emma! Where'd you put my stuff?" Mariah asked me.

"In the corner, now, shoo, I have to get changed, too," I said. She left the room and I quickly slipped out of my pajamas and into my bathing suit. I threw over it a black tank top and black shorts. Yep. We were going swimming. No, not just swimming, though. After swimming, we were leaving. Ditching home, and running away. It was an idea conjured up by Mariah's sometimes brilliant mind. I grabbed a navy blue backpack from my small closet and began packing necessities. A few outfits, two pairs of pajamas, my iPod and phone, my iPod and phone chargers, headphones, a brush, and my very colorful converse. I breathed out slowly and turned to my dresser and opened it cautiously. I pulled out the wad of cash sitting in the top drawer. Six-hundred and twenty-one dollars, and all for our great escape. I sat down on my bed and looked at myself in the full length mirror parallel to me. With my luscious, golden, curly locks and stormy blue-grey eyes (that always changed to various shades of blue, yellow, green, and grey) no one would expect me to be the absolutely insane, violent, loud-mouthed, smartass person I am. About then, Mariah walked through the door . She also has the same, golden hair as me, but her curly locks were a little longer than that of my own, and her eyes were ice blue, rather than stormy. All in all, Mariah and I looked a lot alike, besides the fact that she was a good length shorter than I am.

"Ready?" asked Mariah, slinging her bag around her shoulder. She was wearing a white t-shirt and orange shorts.

"Oh, yeah. Let us strike fear in the hearts of all who encounter us!" I said happily, pumping a fist in the air. I swear I saw Mariah move away from me. We walked out of my room together, and I kissed the comforting yellow walls goodbye (quite literally). As soon as both of my feet had left my room, my mom had spotted us, her eyes narrowing waspishly.

"Where are you two going?" my mother said.

"Beach," I replied. "Though I do not know why it matters to you. We are both eighteen, and are adults."

"Whatever," my mom grumbled, and me and Mariah high-tailed it out of there. As soon as we had left the door, I breathed in the air.

"We're free!" Mariah said breezily.

"I know! To the beach!" I announced and began running down the street. I reached the beach well before Mariah, and was fuming when I saw it was closed.

About five minutes later, Mariah appeared next to me, panting. "Where the hell do you get all that freaking energy?" Mariah asked incredulously.

"No time for that! THE FUCKING BEACH IS CLOSED!" I announced. "Whatever. Let's jump the fence." And that's exactly what we did, too. My feet hit the sand and I took of the clothes that were shielding me from swimming. Mariah and I dove into the water, and swam out to the dock. Without words, we jumped off it and stared at each other underwater. Yes, I believe it was right here where we freaked out.

Yes, our surroundings were changing from things like, plants, fish, and sand, to things like rocks. Yes, we freaked. Especially when we both saw two looming figures above us, that hadn't noticed us. We swam up, and it seemed about ten feet to the top.

When my head popped above the water, the first thing I did was gasp in air. I looked around, treading water, and saw that Mariah had come up before me. We swam to shore to find our possessions were there still. We both put on our clothes and I said, "Mariah, something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore."

"No really?" Mariah said. She thought for a second before adding, "Since when did we live in Kansas? We are from New York!"

I ignored her comment and stared out into the water where those two figures were emerging from underwater. I gasped. I'd know that stupid bubble-gum head anywhere. Sakura Haruno. So the blonde next to her must be Naruto, huh. Something was wrong here. We definitely _not _on Earth anymore.

"Well, I have a pretty good guess as to where we are!" Mariah said nervously. She took one glance at me, and realized I was grinning like an idiot.

"Me too!" I said happily. "If my guess is as good as yours, then, bye, I'm off to find those S-rank criminals we all know and love!"

And then I ran away, into the woods behind us. As I got deeper into the woods, I started singing the song "The Last Song I'm Wasting On You," by Evanescence. When I finished the song, I took some time to think. I had just left my best friend behind with two may-or-may-not-be fictional characters.

"Wow, I'm smart," I mumbled to myself. I shrugged. "Whatever. At least she has Naruto and Sakura-bitch to keep her company." And now I'm talking to myself….again.

I sighed and pulled my iPod out from my bag. I stuffed the headphones in my ears and put on the song 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. I continued walking contentedly, listening to music for what seemed like days, but was probably only hours. I sighed again as the song 'Pain" by Three Days Grace came on, wondering if anything was actually going to happen.

Karma seemed to be on my side, because at that time, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to be met by an unnaturally large sword, and it was pointed right at the spot between my eyes.

"Woah, woah. White flag. What the hell?" I spluttered out frantically, emitting a nervous laugh at the end of my statement.

"Who the hell are you?" came a voice from behind the sword.

"Not a shinobi. Now, what the hell are you doing," I said.

This person lowered the sword, and I calmed down a bit, seeing who the person was, and having the sword removed from my personal space. I could never mistake that face. It was blue.

"Who are you?" Kisame snarled at me.

"Calm down," I said. "And if you wish to know my name, it is Emma. Emma Frattarola."

"Okay, but, what the hell are you doing out here?"

"Not much. Just being lost, looking for something. And then, that something walked up to me and pointed a sword at my face," I said smugly.

Kisame looked bewildered. "You were looking for me?"

"Well, not specifically you, Kisame, but someone of the Akatsuki," I rambled on.

"What, I mean why, I mean, how do you know my name?" Kisame spluttered.

"That's for me to know and you to possibly find out," I said cheerfully, determinedly avoiding direct eye contact so I didn't tremble.

"That didn't answer my question, _Emma_," Kisame said.

"I'm not answering that. If you wish to know, bring me to Leader," I said stubbornly. I started scuffing at the dirt with my shoes.

"Fine, suppose I _did _take you to leader. Then what?" Kisame said untrustingly.

"I will tell him what I know, so you can keep me alive." I smirked. "Now, bring me to the hideout, Kisame!"

Kisame grumbled under his breath before gesturing in the general direction of where I assumed Itachi to be. I squealed happily, and Kisame groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stumbling Across Fortune**

Chapter 2

_Mariah's POV_

When Emma ran off, all I could think was, _Thanks, Emma. What a great best friend you are. Wait… I did say okay when she said she was leaving, right? Oh well._

I grabbed my shirt and shorts and slipped them on, then put on some flip-flops. I snatched up my backpack and attempted a run for it. Just as I reached the edge of the forest, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around sheepishly, and was met by the faces of Naruto and Sakura. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, his arms behind his head.

"Naruto! That isn't what you go saying to a potential enemy, you idiot!" Sakura said, punching him on the head harshly.

"Don't worry, I'm not even a shinobi," I said cheerfully.

"What are you doing out here, then?" Sakura asked.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea," I mumbled.

"Then how are you here, eh?" Naruto asked, leaning his head in.

"I have no idea about that, either."

"Elaborate on that, please," Sakura said.

"Um… let's see…. how should I explain this? Ooh, um, me and my friend, Emma, were swimming in a lake by her house, and we somehow ended up here. Though, now that I think about it, we are not from this world at all," I said, amused with the expressions on their faces.

"Soooooo, where's your friend?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I honestly have no idea. She just ran off on me," I said, shrugging again.

"Well, it seems you have nice friends," Naruto said, his hands falling to his sides.

I snorted. "Yep."

"So, I can't help but wonder – if you said you aren't from our 'world' or whatever, then how come you know what shinobi are?" Sakura asked. She looked as if a weight had been lifted off her.

I chuckled a little. "Wow, um, in my world, you're world is a fictional thing. An anime. Someone thought you guys up. Does that make sense?"

They both shook their heads slowly. "Not at all. I don't believe you," Sakura said.

My eyes narrowed a little bit. "Well, you should, Sakura."

Needless to say, Sakura believed me after that. "So, I never got your name," Sakura said offhandedly.

"Mariah."

"Okay, Mariah, seeing as you do not have anywhere else to stay, would you like to come back to the Leaf with us?" Sakura offered.

I widened my eyes. "Of course!" I said happily. "I would love too."

"Alright, Mariah-chan, let's go!" Naruto announced. He grabbed my hand (an effective way to make me blush) and dragged me off in whichever direction the Village Hidden in the Leaves was located. The journey there was not all that thrilling or important, unless you count a very accurate description of how Naruto was going to become the Hokage, and overcome Akatsuki interesting (which I do not).

"Naruto, stop annoying Mariah and pay attention; we are already home, idiot!" Sakura said (oh, so charmingly).

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

"It's alright, really. I just can't believe I'm actually here…." I said.

"Well believe it," Naruto said, pumping a fist in the air.

I sighed and shook my head, ignoring him completely. "That was stupid…" I mumbled.

Naruto ignored my comment and guided Sakura and I though the hordes of people in the Leaf Village. When we reached the Hokage tower, Naruto led us up the flights of stairs, and to the door of Tsunade. He didn't even bother knocking, and just barged in, to find Tsunade with a bottle of Sake, her feet propped up on the table and glaring, viciously victorious, at a pile of done paperwork.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura and I found a person at the lake!" Naruto ran into the room screaming. Well, I guess screaming was an understatement. This _was_ Naruto we were talking about.

"Naruto!" Tsuande exclaimed, clearly surprised. She tore her gaze away from the papers to glare at Naruto, but her eyes softened when she saw me. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This," Naruto said, gesturing at me, "Is Mariah. Sakura and I..um..found her at a lake! Believe it!"

Tsunade laughed. "Okay." She turned to me. "So, Mariah—"

"Oi, Tsunade-sama, she's not from this world!" Sakura butted in. Tsuande laughed charmingly. (Implied sarcasm, dears)

"Okay, Okay. Then what 'world' is Mariah from, ne?" she asked. Tsunade placed her hands behind her head, and her feet on the desk.

Sakura sent a glance my way, and I spoke up. "Earth…I guess," I mumbled.

Tsunade laughed again. "Mariah, did you hit your head recently?"

I shook my head. "No." Suddenly, the desire to prove myself to Tsuande burst through me. "But, I can prove that I'm not lying." I turned to Sakura. "Sakura, tell me a name of one of your friends," I said.

"U-um, Shikamaru, "she said.

I thought. "Okay, Shikamaru Nara, he is a super lazy person, but he has an IQ higher than almost anyone. He specializes in shadow possession. He is blood type AB, his birthday is September 22nd, he's on team ten, and his sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Anything I miss…. OH! His name means deer." I did a classic 'Sai smile'.

Tsunade's jaw was hanging open. "O-okaay…."

I giggled simply. "Where do I stay? Falling out of the sky isn't exactly fun."

Naruto scoffed. "You didn't fall out of the sky, you came out of the waterfall!"

"I know! Where do I stay?" I repeated.

Tsunade studied me carefully, seeming to not miss a single feature of mine. "With Naruto."

My eyes widened, and I blushed. There goes my happiness of being in the Naruto world…. If only Emma were here now.


End file.
